The Scientific Method
by Princess-Sparkly-Swirls
Summary: "What's his name? What does he do?" Emma sighed and said, "His name is Mr. Drool and his job is being handsome."- A fluffy little two-parter. Captain Swan Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've been reading a lot of fanfiction lately and then this happens_

_I hope you like it!_

**Part 1**

Emma groaned and cracked an eye. It was light. She did not like light. Light was a bad, bad thing. It burned and made her head thump. She closed it again, but the head-thumping did not subside. Soon after she became aware of her increasing need to use a bathroom. She sat up and removed an arm from her chest. Ruby, her best friend, was sprawled next to her on the bed. Emma briefly wondered why, but the answer wouldn't come to her just yet. Then she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table; 8 AM. That information didn't sit well with her for some reason.

She climbed over her friend and managed to reach the floor without waking Ruby. It was then that Emma registered the rest of the people in her apartment. Her five other friends were either a sleep on the floor or on her dingy old couch. It then came to her that yesterday was her birthday party and they all got sufficiently drunk. She groaned softly and navigated her way through the small studio apartment and made it to the bathroom. There she was pleased to discover that after their wild night, she had actually managed to change clothes. She was wearing yoga pants and an overly large t-shirt.

After doing her business she ambled over to the kitchenette and got herself a glass of water. Emma downed it in one go and went onto the next step of alleviating her hangover: making coffee. Her coffeemaker was her best friend. Well, not at the moment, because it was really loud, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. While it was whirring away, Emma leaned against her fold out kitchen table and looked out the window. The sky was clear and blue. She pulled on the hoodie that was hanging over a chair and got a mug of coffee. Then she opened the window and climbed onto the tiny balcony right outside. There wasn't much space, but Emma liked to sit there anyway. She'd put a stool out and often sat there in the mornings or evenings. She sat down and slowly sipped her coffee. This was her favorite part of every party; the quiet of the morning after, when she felt shitty, but good. Emma was always one of the first to wake and she always took full advantage of it.

It took a while for her to register anything consciously. She was just staring at the traffic whizzing by for a while. When her cup was half empty, it finally came to her that there was a moving van in front of the building across the road. The apartment directly across from her had been empty for about a month, but she was glad to see there was a new tenant. It gave her something to look at.

Beneath her three guys were unloading the truck. Emma guessed they'd already gotten the heavy furniture out of the way, because they were just carrying boxes that were already sitting on the curb. All three of them had brown hair and looked to be quite muscled. Emma wondered which of the three would be taking the apartment.

Behind her she heard stumbling, which meant at least of the others was up. Emma guessed it was Mary Margaret, who'd been sleeping in an awkward position on the couch.  
"What are you doing?" Emma heard behind her. She turned around and saw indeed the pale, tired face of her friend.  
Emma shrugged, "Just looking at some guys moving into a building."  
Mary Margaret shook her head and retreated back into the apartment. Emma shot one last look down and then went back inside to cook some breakfast before she started retching.

After a lazy day of recovering, she had finally managed to kick everyone out of her apartment. The last to leave was Ruby, whom Emma shoved out of the door after dinner. Aside from the noises from her neighbours, it was blissfully quiet. She turned the tv off and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Then she went back out to her balcony. The warmth of that day was still lingering and Emma smiled quietly to herself. Then she deliberately peered at the apartment across from her. A window was open and she could see someone moving around. After about 5 minutes, he stopped in front of the window. The man she saw was pretty tall, probably around 5'9" and he had dark hair. The thing that kept her looking was the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was broad shouldered and it was clear he took care of himself. He didn't have overly bulging muscles, but it was well defined and it had a dark smattering of chest hair. Emma licked her lips. She could stand to see more of that and she wondered if he walked around shirtless a lot.

The answer to that question was 'yes'. Every morning around 7:30 he would return from his morning run and he would walk around, what appeared to be his living room without a shirt on. Emma found this out during her morning coffee. They were both outside whenever it wasn't raining and him walking around like that gave her another reason to go out in the mornings. By the first week, it could've been said that an infatuation had started.

No one was privy to Emma's quiet musings until two months in. The end of August was nearing and she suspected her fun morning activity would come to an end for at least a while, when Ruby barged in. She lived two floors below her and generally didn't have a habit of coming in like that, but said friend had run out of food and needed a fridge to raid.

Emma didn't notice her, lost in a fantasy that involved the man walking around half naked in his apartment.  
"Emma!" She looked around terrified and saw Ruby hanging out of the window.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Red?" She asked, anger clear in her tone. Ruby shrugged and held up a sandwich. "I didn't have breakfast."  
Emma sighed and shook her head. Ruby took this as an invitation to come out. "What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking," Emma mumbled, draining the last of her cup. Ruby looked at her, suspiciously and peered over the railing. After a moment she turned to her friend with a smile. "When were you going to tell me?"

Emma was now genuinely confused. "Tell you what?"  
Ruby started grinning widely and said, "That you have a crush, dumbass. What's his name? What does he do?"  
Emma sighed and said, "His name is Mr. Drool and his job is being handsome."  
Ruby frowned at that. Emma clarified, "I don't know and I don't care. I just like looking at him."  
Her friend shook her head disbelievingly and went back into the apartment. When Emma came back in, Ruby was leaning leisurely on the couch, deliberately not looking at her bestie. Emma shrugged and pulled a box of cereal out of one of the cupboards.

After she'd made herself a bowl, she sat down on the couch as well. "So you're not talking to me now?"  
Ruby groaned, clearly frustrated. "I can't believe you! You've been single for years and finally you like the look of someone and you decide to do nothing about it?"  
Emma frowned. "Why would I? I'm happy. That was you just saw is just a special treat. It's a little creepy, I know, but it's not like I'm looking in while he's having sex or something."

Ruby crossed her arms and looked at Emma with a stern expression, "Why don't you want a boyfriend?"  
Emma was just about to spoon some cereal into her mouth, but paused. "Because I don't need one. Why are you trying to determine my happiness by my love life?"  
Ruby sighed. "It's fine that your single, but you haven't dated any one long term since Neal. Are you scared?"

Emma thought about that for a moment and shrugged. "No, what happened with Neal definitely left scars, but I'm not scared. I just haven't found anyone worthwhile."  
"So what about that guy?"  
Emma chuckled. "He's my fantasy. You don't date your fantasies. That will always disappoint."  
Ruby shrugged once more and said, "Fine. It's your choice. But I think you're making a mistake."  
Emma decided she could live with it.

Ruby refrained from bringing it up until November. They had met up after work for drinks and dinner. Emma had been in a bit of a bad mood, because one of her managers had been difficult.  
Ruby decided that her friend needed a happier subject and the timing was all excellent.  
"How's Mr. Drool? Have you talked to him yet?"

Emma took a sip of her beer and said, "No. I haven't seen him since last month. Have you seen the weather lately? I doubt he has been running."  
"Are you sure you don't want to meet him?" Ruby asked, playing with her bottle. Emma narrowed her eyes at her friend. "What did you do?"  
Ruby looked at her friend slowly. "Honestly? Nothing, but he is here, near the door."

Emma quickly peeked over her shoulder. He was indeed standing near the door, shaking off some snow. Then he sauntered over to the bar at a leisurely pace. From their table Emma had an excellent view. He looked even better when he was in the same room with her.

Emma felt panicky. She never thought this would happen, but then again, they were in a bar a block away from their apartment. Ruby was looking at her with interest written all over her face. "Go talk to him."  
Emma scowled and took another sip. "No. No. No. I told you. That would ruin the fantasy."  
Ruby sighed. "Are you afraid to get rejected?"  
Emma shrugged. "A little; but it's also because he couldn't possibly meet the expectations I have for him in my head." Ruby shook her head and downed her beer. "Go get me another."  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Get one yourself."

Ruby grinned broadly. "Goody, then I get to introduce myself as the friend of the creepy lady that's been staring at him!"  
Emma glowered and downed her own beer. Then she snatched the bottle out of Ruby's hand and went to the bar. There was one person in between her and him. She managed to peer at him sneakily. His profile was a weird mixture of strong lines and curves. She noticed that he had impossibly blue eyes. Her eyes drifted to his bottom lip, which was red and full probably very nice for nibbling. She forgot to breathe for a second when his tongue darted out to wet it.

Emma quickly turned her head forward and tried to reign in her breathing. Up close he looked even better and she was glad for the visual, but this could never work.

One of the bartenders came to her aid and she could distract herself by ordering two more beers. She got even more distracted when she started counting bills and she didn't notice that someone had come to stand very close. She handed the money to the bartender and started to put her bills away when someone said in her ear, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
The voice was low, with a decidedly British accent. Emma looked up. It was him.

She took a small step back and said, "I think we live in the same neighbourhood."  
The man looked at her pensively for a moment. Then he grinned (which made him even sexier) and said, "You're the girl that sits on her impossibly tiny balcony."  
Emma's eyes widened in shock. Did he know? Of course he did, because she had the subtlety of a blue whale in a kiddie pool. But he wasn't looking at her like she was crazy, so he probably hadn't made the connection. The man was still smiling widely.  
So she decided to turn the tables. "Well, well," she said slyly, "have you been stalking me, mister…?"  
The man stuck out his hand, "Jones, Killian Jones."  
She shook his hand as she finished her sentence. "Mister Jones. I'm Emma. So have you?"  
His smile dissipated into a smirk, with the right side of his mouth turned up. He stepped in and whispered in her ear, "I make it a point to see if I have an audience in the morning."

Emma swallowed heavily and said, "How considerate of you Mister Jones. I really appreciate it." For a moment neither of them moved. Her thoughts were racing through her head. She wanted to turn the tables, but she hadn't, yet.  
She looked up at him. He was still staring at her, smirk plastered on his face. He probably thought he'd won the seduction game. Emma wasn't going to let him get away that easy.  
She smiled, hopefully seductively, and said, "I was wondering if you could do me one more favour."  
He raised an eyebrow. It was so perfect that she was sure he'd been practicing in front of a mirror.  
"I might be tempted," He replied, voice low and breathy. It sent shivers down her spine. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. Then she leaned over. It happened so slow, she wasn't even sure she was doing it, until their mouths were so close she could feel his breath on her lips.  
"I want to test something…" she murmured, before she pressed her lips to his. They were nothing like her fantasy. They were everything like her fantasy. His lips were soft and warm against hers. It felt wonderful. The moment Emma noticed he was getting into it, she pulled back and smiled brilliantly at him. "Thanks!"

She grabbed the bottles of beer from the counter and walked away towards her table. She wiggled her hips a little more than she normally would and she saw clearly that it affected him when she shot one last look over her shoulder.

When she got back to the table, Ruby was looking at her with open mouth. Emma sat down and took one of the bottles, taking a casual swig. Ruby didn't feel the need to close her mouth. Emma just leaned back with a huge smile on her face. After a few moments her friend seemed to regain her composure. Ruby took a tiny sip of her drink and then said, "That went well. Details please."  
Emma recounted what happened not 5 minutes earlier. When she was done, Ruby was grinning. "Girl, you have it bad. And from the sound of it, so does he."

Emma shrugged. "The kiss may have been good, but that was just lips. For all I know he's a washing machine."

Ruby looked around the bar to see where Killian'd gone off to. She spotted him standing near a high table with 3 other guys. He was holding a glass of brown liquid delicately in his hand and every so often he seemed to be sniffing the rim before taking a sip.  
It made her lick her lips and say, "Look at him Ems. He clearly knows finesse." Emma turned to look at him just as he was doing it. He winked at her. She bit her lip deliberately. Then he turned back to the men he was with, laughing about something.

Emma turned away too, but she noticed Ruby kept on looking. "What? If you're so into him you go fuck him."  
Ruby chuckled and shook her head. She sat forward in her seat, resting her elbow at the table. "I was checking out his toothsome friends."  
Emma frowned and turned to look once more. The guys with him were indeed not un-handsome. One of them was a lot taller than Killian with the same dark hair. They resembled each other close enough that they were probably brothers. The one she saw Ruby looking at was about as tall as Killian, with a roundish face and ginger hair. He seemed kind.  
Emma looked at her friend. "You're going to leave me here, aren't you?"  
Ruby shrugged and twirled a finger into one of her long dark locks. "I haven't decided yet."  
Emma grinned and shook her head.

They finished their drinks, but neither one of them got up to get a new one. They just talked about work and whether or not they were going shopping sometime soon. Emma put Killian in the back of her mind for now and the pleasant buzz of the beers made her feel relaxed.

Then Ruby decided she just –had- to have a new drink. Emma grinned, suspecting a certain person was making his way to the bar. "You can leave me here, if you go get me a scotch."  
Ruby frowned for a second and then looked sheepish. "What was it again?"  
"Lagavulin 16," Emma smiled. When Ruby had gone, she pulled out her phone to catch up on some news. And that's why she didn't notice when some other than her dark haired friend sat across from her.

"Well love, if this how you treat your friends, no wonder yours went to find better company." Emma looked up to find Killian sitting in Ruby's seat. In front of her was a glass of dark brown liquid.  
She smiled and shrugged, "It's probably why I don't have a boyfriend."  
Killian sat forward, elbows on the table, drink in hand. He chuckled briefly before taking a sip. "Are you sure you want to give me that information?"  
Emma squinted. "Because otherwise I would be marked territory?"  
Killian placed the glass carefully on the table and motioned her forward. She decided to humour him. "What?"  
He leaned close to her ear. "I'm a gentleman. I'm not in the business of making lovely ladies into adulterers."

Emma pulled back a little. He's smiling with his mouth open. His tongue was tracing his top teeth. She just wanted to smack him. She leaned back and takes a sip of scotch, appraising the man across from her. She hated him a little, because with every little thing Killian did, he seemed to make the promise that he was as amazing in real life as he was in her head.

Finally she said, "That's awfully kind of you, but I'm not interested."  
This elicited a deep sounding chuckle from him. His amusement was clear on his face. "Why did you kiss me?"  
Emma smiled. "I told you. I wanted to test something."  
Killian nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. Then he raked a hand through his hair. "What was the result?"  
"Yes." He looked dumbfounded. She grinned and took another sip, enjoying the rich smooth liquid on her tongue.

"Yes?" He asked, unsure.  
"Yes." She said, resolutely. He was frowning now and staring so intently at her, that Emma could only guess he was trying to read her mind.  
"If I asked you what hypothesis you were testing, would you tell me?"  
She shrugged. He nodded and then got an evil smirk on his face. "You know… to be able to draw a proper conclusion, you should repeat the experiment."  
Emma glared at him, but inwardly she kind of wanted to go for it. She liked this game that they were playing. She stared at the glass in her hand for a moment and then looked up at him. Killian was still smirking triumphantly. She licked her lips and said, "Maybe I should…"

Without warning she leaned over and kissed him again, but Killian was more prepared this time. He reached out a hand and buried it in her blonde hair, keeping her head in place. Their lips met softly just as before, but now Killian's lips were parted and inviting her in. Emma wasn't sure if she should deepen the kiss, even though she really wanted to. What put her over the edge was his tongue, sliding past her bottom lip. That gesture made her feel like she was on fire. Her hands started acting on her own accord, stroking his face, feeling the stubble of his cheeks. Their tongues were touching each other, exploring, tasting, feeling.

Emma pulled back when she felt like she was going blue in the face. She was breathing heavily and she was pleased to see that Killian was too. His eyes were heavy-lidded and he looked like he wanted to devour her, which set her even more on edge. Heat was present in every part of her body.  
Finally, when he'd calmed down enough, he asked, "What is the conclusion now?"  
She smiled, "Still yes. But some interesting questions arose that may need exploring too."  
He raised the one dark eyebrow. If Emma had no impulse control she'd try to bite it off his face. She shook her head. "Since you're my test subject I can't tell you, because it may alter results." Then Emma looked around the crowded bar and said, "Also, conditions here are not ideal."  
Killian nodded slowly and picked up his own drink.

They stared at each other as both of them finished their beverages. Once Emma was done she looked at her phone for the time and got up. "Well, it's getting late."  
She stretched, knowing that it would reveal the bottom part of her stomach. Killian was transfixed on that bare patch of skin for a moment, before he also checked the time and said, "You're right."  
She smirked and picked up her jacket and scarf. She put them on and said, "It was nice to finally meet you. I hope to see you again soon."

With those words she walked away, without looking back.

_A/N: More to come, but it was already over 3,5k in words so I thought I'd break it up a little. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys thought!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hello my lovelies! I'm going for a day only to discover that this fic has gained a little traction. Thank you so much for the follows and favs. This unfortunately the end of the Scientific Method, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel and delve into their characters a bit more. Thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think!_

_Hugs and kisses!_

**Part 2**

3…2…1…

"Emma!"

She smiled to herself as she turned around to see Killian walked towards her. Emma was already a good 15 feet from the bar when he'd followed her out. She'd been wondering if he would. Some guys would've thought it too much effort, but evidently Mr. Jones was a man who loved a little chase.

"Yes, Killian?" She responded when he was close. He stopped about 2 feet away from her and brought a hand up to his hair and ruffled it. Then he looked up towards the sky. Snow had started coming down again. It was barely noticeable.

"Well, you said you wanted you wanted to do follow up experiments. I was wondering if…" His voice trailed off and he raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Emma frowned and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. The cold outside was sobering her up and suddenly this all didn't seem like such a great idea. The voice in the back of her head was nagging her to let it go, to let the fantasy be just that, a fantasy.

Killian had his mind reader face on again and he stepped closer. One of his large hands slipped into her hair and he kissed her lightly. When he pulled back his face was not even an inch away from hers. Emma looked into eyes. They were darker now, by the fluorescent street lamps. It was more fitting of his overall dark looks, but it didn't make him any less attractive. She swallowed heavily, a storm of feelings overflowing her. The voice was still telling her to let it go and she almost did. But then he smiled a little and wiped a lock of hair out of her face with very gentle fingers. She was done for. And it was just an experiment anyway. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Emma was amazed by how tame the next half an hour was. She had expected him to pounce as soon as they were inside of his building. Instead he had asked her about her life. He'd told her about his job and his running routine. It was all very civil and a little confusing to her. Had she been wrong? Maybe he just wanted to be friends? But then she remembered the way he'd looked at her and she was almost certain that couldn't be true.

And now she was standing in his living room, with a glass of very rum in her hands, while he was rummaging around in his kitchen. He was odd indeed. She had looked around a little. He seemed to be doing very well for himself. The apartment was large. His living room alone was twice the size of her entire studio. It was decorated with dark, comfortable looking couch, wooden tables and dressers, and a light hardwood floor. The walls were white and covered with several paintings. He wasn't a knick knack kind of person, although she had spotted a few things on display smattered around the room. She liked it. It suited with what he'd shown her. After looking round the room, she put her glass down and moved to _the _window. Although the snow was coming down harder now, she could still see her balcony quite clearly. She imagined it would provide a good view of a girl sitting there in sweat pants and tank tops most days. He probably had been spying on her, just like she'd been spying on him.

"You know, you might not say it now, but during warmer weather the view is spectacular." Killian had walked up behind her and was now leaning against her back, looking over her shoulder.  
Emma breathed in deeply. His torso felt so warm and it was seeping through her sweater. It felt so good.

"Oh yeah?" She asked in a voice much calmer than she felt inside, "What do you see?"  
He leaned in closer, putting his lips practically on her ear and whispered, "There's this girl that lives directly across from me and she sits there often. My favourite time is in the evenings when she's caught up in a book or doing something on a notepad. She has incredible focus."  
Emma turned her head to look at him. He looked back. Neither of them was containing their desire very well. Without any conscious decision they were kissing again. Emma brought her hand up to stroke the top of head and Killian's arms were now wrapped around her, one hand tracing circles on her stomach, the other stroking her breasts over her sweater.

After a while the impracticality of their positions annoyed both of them enough. Emma pulled her arm back and Killian swiftly turned her. Without missing a beat he pulled her flush against him, hands roaming everywhere. She didn't even know what her own hands were doing, she just wanted to touch him everywhere, but his kisses were so all consuming that she couldn't think straight. They broke apart and Killian moved to her neck. The stubble on his cheeks was irritating her skin, but his lips soothed that immediately. And all the while she was thinking, more, more, this isn't enough. She managed to create space to start fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Killian moved away and pulled the shirt over his head in one swift motion. She had a second to take in the body that she had been admiring from afar for the better part of 4 months. She wasn't disappointed. At all. She ran the tips of her fingers over his chest and sighed happily. Killian smiled, before he started tugging on her sweater. Soon it was off and she was just standing in jeans and her bra.

There was a pause, where they were both just staring at each other. And then, as if someone flicked a switch they were both on each other again. His hands on her bare back felt even better and judging by the quiet growls he was not averse to her nails on his shoulders. He made quick work of removing her bra and soon he was cupping and kissing her breasts, playing with her nipples. Emma thought she could feel the tiny shocks of want all the way in her toes. Her body was thrumming with the tension that was building up. Killian started moving them to his bedroom. Emma barely noticed, she was so caught up in him, but suddenly she was on his bed. He was looming over her, grinning almost maniacally. She sat up, using the belt loops of his jeans to tug him towards her, but he wouldn't budge. "No, no, not yet."

He gently pushed against her shoulder and she laid back down again. He bent over and lifted her leg. He was actually removing her sneakers. Emma smiled at this. Afterwards he smoothly pulled off her pants and panties. She sat up again and this time he let her. He had stepped out of his own shoes at some point, because when she removed his jeans, he easily kicked them off. The bottom part of his body was just as well defined as the top. She unconsciously licked her lips. It spurred him into action, because he was on her again in no time.

Sex with Killian was like drifting on the sea, Emma discovered. He smoothly moved from rough to slow and it didn't bother her in the slightest. During foreplay, he took his time discovering her body, kissing every part that he could find. He was good with his mouth and fingers, using them with practiced ease. He listened to her reactions and continued with the actions that elicited mewls. He knew how to keep her on edge and when her body finally tensed with her orgasm it was a tiny death.

After a moment of catching breath, Emma decided to return the favour. He was sensitive everywhere and he squirmed deliciously. When she finally took him in her mouth, he actually shuddered. When he was on the brink, he pulled her up to him and told her breathlessly to give him a minute, because he didn't want it to end too soon. They lay on their sides looking at each other. He was stroking her sides, she was stroking his face.

They could've laid like that an hour or maybe just 5 minutes. They slowly moved back into each other's bodies again, kissing and tasting. Right before the big moment, Killian fished a condom out of his nightstand, taking a quick moment to slide it on. She could've face palmed herself. Emma hadn't really been thinking about being safe. Luckily at least one of them was a responsible adult.

They were looking at each other when he entered her. She gasped a little, getting accustomed to his size. It wasn't that he was overly huge, but it had been a while for her. He paused for a moment, before starting to move; slow at first, but rapidly going faster. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist to get a better angle. Then he hit that spot and her orgasm was rapidly building again. She was holding on to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Where this would normally spur guys on, he decided to go slower. Fucking torturer.

Two could play at this game. She clenched her vaginal muscles. She heard him suck in a breath. She did it again and again. "Devil woman," he muttered, before kissing her and moving again. From that point, Emma's brain turned completely off and she suspected Killian's did too. Their bodies coiled and moved in an unsteady rhythm. The build-up came fast and Emma fell over the edge again. He seemed to have no mercy and just kept going. When he finally came, she was close to blacking out.

She released him from her grip. She felt fingertips stroking her hair out of her face, before he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. She heard him move off the bed, already missing his warmth. And she was happy to feel the bed dip and have him next to her again. He moved behind her, pressing close to her back, his arm around her waist. "Do you want to go home?"  
It took a while for her to answer. "Normally yes, but I think I need a quick nap, before I can." He was smiling into her hair when he muttered, "okay."

Emma slowly opened an eye. The room she was in was lit greyish, giving it a spooky appearance to the white walls. She frowned… her apartment didn't have white walls. She looked around some more and finally noticed the arm slung over her waist; Killian. She lay her head back down on the pillow and sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

She didn't regret what they'd done the night before. It had been great and he had definitely lived up to the expectations she had for him. The question now was, what was she going to do next? Was this a one night stand? Did she want it to be? Or was this a weird way into dating? Emma tried to work it out, but the questions just kept coming.

Lost in her musings she didn't notice that the man behind her started to stir. At least, not until he pressed a kissed to her cheek and said, "Morning love."  
She rolled back a little towards his chest and wished him the same. He smiled. Not his sexy smirk or his brilliant grin. It was a lazy, happy smile, accompanied by hooded eyes and sex hair. She couldn't help, but smile back. He leaned over to kiss her and the questions just flew right out of her head.

An hour later, they returned to her in full force, while she was in the shower. Emma was in such a confused state she wanted to bang her head into the pristine white tiles of the really nice shower she was now enjoying. That might not have ended well and Killian was making her breakfast, so she decided to do the smart thing and face the music. She turned off the shower and took her sweet time towelling dry and getting dressed.

By the time she made it to the kitchen, there were two plates filled with scrambled eggs and bacon, a stack of toast, a pot of jam and two glasses of orange juice waiting for her on the table. Killian was standing at the counter filling two cups of coffee. In that moment she hated him a little, because even in an oversized t-shirt and grey sweatpants he still looked ridiculously handsome, while she generally looked like trailer trash in the same outfit. She put the notion aside and sat down, looking at everything.

"It looks amazing," she said, smiling. It did. Her sexual escapes of the last 5 years were mostly one night stands and none of those had ever made her breakfast. Killian turned around and smiled, setting the cups down on the table. "With the workout we had last night, I figured we deserved some protein."  
Emma picked up a strip of bacon and took a bite. "Are you a chef because of you're not, you should really consider it as a career option," she said enthusiastically as she swallow. He shot her an amused look and said, "No, but I'll keep it in mind."  
She smiled warmly at him and continued eating.

After breakfast they sat across from each other in silence, each sipping a second mug of coffee. Emma wondered if she should say something, but nothing came to mind. She mused if Killian was faring better when he asked, "Any plans for today?"  
Emma drained her mug and put it down. "Clean, probably. I don't really get the chance on weekdays."  
He nodded and fell back into silence. After a moment she noticed that he kept sneaking glances in her direction, mostly because she was doing the same. She wondered what he had on his mind.  
"If you have a question, just ask." It came out a little blunter than intended, but Killian didn't seem awfully bothered by it.

He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. Finally he looked her in the eye. "What were you testing?"  
Emma was surprised. She had forgotten all about that during the night, but now that he brought it up again, she wasn't sure if she should tell him. A lot of things could go wrong, but the worst that could happen is that he didn't want to see her anymore. That would answer a lot of her questions, if she was completely honest with herself. She shifted in her seat a little, before she said anything. She wondered how to phrase it. She couldn't come up with anything, so she just went with straight forward. "So… you know I've seen you from my balcony."  
He nodded. She swallowed and continued, "ever since you moved into the neighbourhood, I've been on the look-out for the times you appear in front of your window… Because you don't wear a lot of shirts."  
He looked down at his black t-shirt. Emma rolled her eyes. "With the exception of right now of course. Anyway you have featured quite extensively in my… fantasies ever since. And last night, when you were at the bar, I decided to test if you lived up to them." She didn't look him in the eye when she quickly added, "I was under the influence of booze and peer pressure."

"Huh," was all he said. Killian frowned and licked his lips. Then he got a sly smirk on his face. "What were the results?"  
She felt the blush rising up from her chest to her cheeks. "You more than lived up to them."  
Now he looked like the cat who ate the canary and she just wanted to slap his smug little face. Killian evidently noticed her look, because he dropped it very quickly.

Then he said in a slow voice. "I have a confession to make."  
Emma peered at him through her lashes and then exclaimed, "Not you too!"  
He held up his hands and said, "Only because you were testing something too!"  
They stared at each other for a moment, before they both burst out laughing. Emma laughed so hard she had to wipe her eyes. When it subsided they both kept smiling. "So why did you?"

He shrugged. "You may not have been the only one with fantasies. A girl in a tank top and tight yoga pants can do a lot for a guy."  
Emma had to give him that. She placed her elbows on the table and looked him in the eye again. She decided she was just going to have to ask it. "So where does this leave us?"  
He frowned a little and rubbed his chin. "You're asking me if this was a one night stand."  
Emma nodded slowly, trying to read his face, but he was keeping it blank as he was thinking. The he also leaned over the kitchen table and said, "Well, Miss Swan, I'd like to propose an experiment."

**FIN**

_A/N: Again, thank you for reading!_


End file.
